


Drown Into You

by LuhanBeMyBaby



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, First Time, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Sick Character, Smut, i'm not good with tags, more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuhanBeMyBaby/pseuds/LuhanBeMyBaby
Summary: It all started when Luhan was kidnapped to help someone.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, if you read it then please let me know in the comments. Thank You <3

 

"Put the boxes in that corner before you sleep and don't forget to clean that bathroom of the food court".

"Yes,Sir, I'll do everything. Don't worry about me." Luhan flashed his biggest smile as Mr.Park finally left the shop alone to Luhan.

Luhan ran to the play section and hurriedly put the boxes on top of each other which were scattered on the floor and grabbed the air freshener and the mop from the back of the basement. He went up the stairs to the bathroom and just like a cyclone on an winter evening, finished everything in less than a minute. He turned the lights off as he got down to the basement again. His eyes caught the big wall clock lighting up as it was 7:00 p.m. 30 minutes until his date.

He went to the far corner where his small room was. Actually it was a store room of the shop but Mr.Park let him make it his room. As he changed from his working uniform, he thought about the last date he went with Minho. He was funny, caring and how he kissed Luhan goodnight,made Luhan blush. He quickly finished putting his jacket over a simple t-shirt and a snapback. His phone vibrated from where it was on his small bed. He checked his phone, it was a text from Minho.

Min : Where are you? I'm waiting outside the bar already.

Luhan: What? You are too early! I'm coming in 10 mins

Min: Can't wait to see you <3

Luhan: Go in, save a good booth for me, I'm coming xx

Min: Don't be late.

Luhan quickly put his phone in his pocket and closed the door behind him. On his way out he put off all the lights and made sure the front door of the shop was locked properly as he handed the keys to the security guard sitting outside of the shop.

As he walked down the street and turned the corner, he felt someone was following him. As he was about to turn to look who it was, a hand held his small waist and a handkerchief was almost shoved to his mouth. When he tried to breath in panic, a strong smell hit him so hard that he felt dizzy, his legs started to shake as he fell on his knees. Then everything was black.

When he woke up, it was to the voice of someone talking very loudly.

Luhan looked around and saw that he was laying in the back of a van, one of his leg was handcuffed with the back door of the car and his hands were tied together with some rope.

"Oh my god" Luhan screamed, unable to say anything else.

That startled the both man, one was driving the van and the other sitting beside him.

"You are awake then" the man grinned in silver hair, he crawled out of his seat to the back of the van.

"He needs water. Give him something to eat too" said the driver in a serious tone, focusing on the road.

As the silver headed man approached Luhan with a bottle of water Luhan screamed even more, almost fainting because of the power of it.

"Oh chill little boy . Don't be scared, no one's gonna hurt you" said the man in a soft voice.

Somehow that made Luhan scared even more. He started to roll on his side and tug at his hands and feet like it's going to set him free.

After trying for almost five minutes he finally realized that it wasn't going to work like that and he started crying.

The man finally set the bottle down and put a hand on Luhan's shoulder. Luhan frantically moved away from his touch, tugging on his feet again.

"Stop" the man said in a deep voice and like some super power made Luhan go still, he faced the man.

"Kid, stop being afraid of us, We won't hurt you even a little bit if you help us for once. Then we will set you free" he said calmly.

 

"Help? What help?" Luhan got confused as he never saw the man before who was sitting in front of him and how could he even help them?

"We'll tell you everything later, drink this water first"

"You kidnapped me for money? What! Where would I get money? No one is there to.....are you gonna kill me if you can't get the money?" Luhan panicked and started crying again.

The man finally sighed and put the water bottle down. He crawled back to the front and whispered something to the driver. He stopped the car and got down as the silver haired man sat on the driver's seat. Then the other man opened the back door slowly and crawled in, close to Luhan.

Now that Luhan could see his face, he realized that he didn't know this man either. But when he started talking, Luhan was very surprised. 

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol. What is your name?"  
He said in a deep, actually very deep voice.

Its like Luhan drowned in his voice and replied, "Luhan, my name is Luhan".

" well Luhan, as Jongin said, don't be afraid. We won't hurt you, just believe us for a little bit" Chanyeol said.

"Okay" Luhan said as if someone made him say it.

When Chanyeol touched his shoulder to help him in a sitting position, Luhan didn't even flinch this time. Chanyeol smiled at him and handed him the now opened water bottle.

"Drink it up, It will feel better. I am really sorry for what I had to do earlier."

As Luhan tried to bring it to his mouth with his tied hands, his hands started to shake so much that some of the water spilled down his shirt. 

Chanyeol took the bottle from him and went to sit closer to Luhan.

"Stop the car for a minute, Jongin" he said and the car stopped.

Chanyeol reached out for Luhan and held the bottle to his lips, Luhan drank some water before choking on it. Chanyeol's hand came to sooth his back. Tears started spilling again and this time the man set the bottle down and his hand came to Luhan's cheek, wiping his tears away.

"Be careful" he said and let Luhan drink a little bit of water again. Handing him a sandwich he crawled to the front of the car and it started again.

Suddenly Luhan remembered about his date with Minho, he was waiting for him at the bar. He searched for his phone, which should be in his pocket. 

From the front mirror Jongin noticed that Luhan was searching for his phone and said "sorry about your phone, I'll buy you a new one once you'll go back".

Luhan looked at the front mirror scowling back at Jongin. But his word 'once you'll go back' actually gave him some hope.

Suddenly the car stopped and Chanyeol called someone to let them know that they were there already, so they could open the gate.

Luhan started panicking again, where were they gonna take him? He didn't even think about that until now.

" Where are we going? Please let me go. I beg you two, let me go!" Luhan screamed and this time he really blacked out.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter is here. I will try to finish it quickly, posting short chapters everyday, Enjoy.

Luhan's senses got back when he was picked up by Chanyeol from the back of the van. This time his both legs were locked and his hands were still tied as Chanyeol carried him like a baby through a dark place. Luhan sobbed and Jongin looked at him annoyed.

"What? What is it? Stop being annoyed. The one time I locked you in the bathroom for ten minutes, you screamed so much that your voice was gone for three days." Chanyeol said.

Jongin smiled and glared at Chanyeol at the same time, Luhan didn't know how it was possible and said "sorry hyung".

Somehow Luhan find out that they were not as bad as he thought they would be.

It was a garage that they were going through, now Chanyeol headed to a basement which was looking so big that Luhan thaught that someone could get lost. Jongin followed them, locking the door behind him with password.

'So I can't even run without that password' Luhan thought.

Chanyeol set him down on a couch. It was looking like a living room, decorated with beautiful Christmas lights. A big T.V was on the wall, some speakers around it. Bean bags and love seats were scattered arround the place, 'a perfect place to spend his evenings watching movies and dramas' Luhan thought.

As Chanyeol got down on his knees, Luhan came back to reality. Chanyeol smiled at him and removed his handcuffs and ropes.  
Jongin went past him and pull a curtain which divided the living room from the dining room and most probably the kitchen.

As Chanyeol set the handcuffs down on the side table, someone came out from the long hallway with several rooms on both sides. He smiled so brightly that Luhan felt the side of his mouth aching as he watched him.

He was a short boy, shorter that Luhan, with brown hair and sparkling eyes, his lips were thin and smooth skin making him look beautiful. He almost ran to Chanyeol and hugged him as Chanyeol kissed his neck.

Luhan was surprised when Chanyeol bit the boy's neck and he shouted, laughing hard. Chanyeol placed him down and turned the both of them to Luhan.

"Baek, this is Luhan. Luhan this is Baekhyun" Chanyeol introduced them.Baekhyun smiled brightly as he looked at Luhan, "Hi Luhan, I'm Baekhyun, its nice to meet you. How are you?" He said at a once.

Surprised, Luhan replied awkwardly, "I'm fine thank you".

" How old are you?" the short boy asked.

"He is probably 16, you know" Chanyeol said instead.

"How do you know I'm 16? I don't know you, even a little bit" Luhan asked confused.

Baekhyun smiled, "he knows everything" and winked at Luhan. Then seriously said "so you are an omega?"

This question made Luhan almost choke on his spit and Baekhyun grabbed his hand, rubbing soothingly.

Chanyeol rushed behind the curtain and brought a glass of water and handed it to Luhan. He drank the water and gave the empty glass to Chanyeol who put it on the side table. 

Baekhyun asked again, " don't be afraid, you are an omega, right?"

Luhan's silent, shaking lips confirmed that Baekhyun was right. But his next question came out easily, "How do you know that?"

"Told you, he knows everything" Baekhyun smiled widely.

___________________________________________

Luhan was two when his parents died in a car accident, fourteen years ago. Then he was adapted by a couple who moved to China because of some business purposes.

Luhan was twelve when they find out that he was an omega. They kicked Luhan out immediately. When he turned fifteen, he came back to South Korea with the help of a friend. Mr.Park gave him the job at the shop and something made him turn the store room of the shop into Luhan's bed room. 

Everything was going smoothly but here he was, sitting in front of two people who probably knew everything about his life.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 3:20 AM but I finally did it. I was really busy all day but this is an important chapter and its longer than the other two chapters. Enjoy.

"What do you want from me?'' Luhan asked them.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and said " baby, prepare a bath for Luhan, I'll bring him in a bit."

Chanyeol smiled at them and left, going in the direction of the dinning space.

Once he left , Baekhyun sat on the couch beside him and turned to look at Luhan. 

"Luhan, listen to me carefully. I hope you already know about the alpha-omega systems? " 

Luhan looked at Beakhyun with a blank face.

"Oh god! You really don't know anything about it?" Baekhyun asked

"My parents died when I was two, since then I've never met anyone like them" Luhan's head went down a little bit.

Baekhyun hold his hands and said " oh I didn't know that, its okay I'll tell you everything " he smiled at Luhan.

"So the thing is an alpha is bound to be with an omega, they mate by biting the omega's neck." Baekhyun's hand went to touch his own neck, he rubbed the skin there and then let go. 

Luhan saw there was a mark of teeth, which should have been made by Chanyeol. So Chanyeol was Baekhyun's alpha. 

Baekhyun continued " an alpha knot his omega so that they can have babies " Luhan heard somewhere about the knotting once.

"An omega is ready to have babies once they have their heats, which is arround the age of eighteen but sometimes its earlier or late " The doctor who tested Luhan told him about the heat but it was a long time ago.

"But there is only one problem, an alpha or an omega should get in touch, even like a little bit before they turn twenty five. Otherwise they can't live long." Baekhyun said, his head going lower.

"I've never heard something like that before. Is it even true?" Luhan said.

"Alpha, Omegas are very rare. Its like one in a million, some of them often die because the lack of touch they get from the other. The explanation is hard but I want to make it simple for you" Baekhyun said and held Luhan's hand again.

"Chanyeol and Jongin was very young when their parents died. So his elder brother spent most of his life taking care of his brothers in every way possible. He did not care even a little bit about him. But when he couldn't find an omega , he said he would live like that, nothing to worry about it . Chanyeol tried to find an omega for him but not even an single omega was unmarked." Baekhyun's lips started shaking. 

"Last week when Chanyeol woke up in the middle of the night, he found Minseok hyung on the kitchen floor, senseless. Since then he hasn't woken up. The doctor of our group, Yixing hyung said that Minseok hyung is already twenty four. Maybe that's why it happened. Everyone joined the group mated only Minseok hyung was unmated. Yixing hyung said it must triggered his illness sooner." Baekhyun was crying now, tears ran down his beautiful cheeks. 

"Only an omega can save him, an unmated omega. Otherwise I would have helped him already. Luhan, please save Minseok hyung, only you can do it." Baekhyun begged Luhan. 

Looking at Baekhyun, Luhan felt his pain, he understood that the matter was very serious.

Luhan lost his parents at a young age, so did Chanyeol and Jongin. But the difference was Luhan's so called parents kicked him out because he was an omega but Chanyeol's hyung gave up his life to take care of them. Now that Luhan was the only omega that could save his life, maybe he would.

"What do I have to do to save him?" Luhan asked.

Shocked, Baekhyun looked at him, "maybe stay a couple of days with him until he wakes up. His body and soul need to feel an omega, Yixing said."

'It won't be too bad' Luhan thought. "Okay" he said in a shaky voice.

"Okay? Does this mean you will help him?" Baekhyun asked him, excited.

"Yes, I will" Luhan said and Baekhyun jump to Luhan's lap hugging him tight.

"Everyone would be so relieved" Baekhyun said. He was hugging Luhan so tightly that it tingled Luhan's fingers to not hug him back. So Luhan finally gave up and wrapped his hands around Baekhyun's middle.

 

"Your bath is ready" Chanyeol came back into the room. 

Baekhyun then untangled himself and stood up, he tugged at Luhan's hand. Luhan stood up and the three of them went past the dining, straight to the corner where Baekhyun stopped to bring out a new towel from the drawer on the wall.

"Do you like vanilla or rose?" Chanyeol asked.

Luhan was silent for a moment but when he understood that Chanyeol was asking him, he replied that it was vanilla.

Chanyeol grabbed a white candle lit it up as he opened the bathroom door, placing the candle on the small counter top. Baekhyun handed him a towel and a bathrobe and said "once you are done, you can wear this. I'll bring you new clothes, be careful." He slightly pushed Luhan into the bathroom and softly closed the door but did not lock it. 

Once inside Luhan noticed that it was actually an large bathroom only for taking baths and showers. Luhan didn't get to take a bath like this in a really long time. 

He got out of his clothes and slowly lowered himself into the bathtub. He finally relaxed when warm water covered his whole body. He could hear Baekhyun telling his mate that Luhan will help them and the noise of lips smacking proved that they were very happy. Luhan completely laid in the water, enjoying the warm water and scented candle.

"Its been half an hour, don't stay too long in water or you may catch cold" Chanyeol's voice came from the outside of the bathroom door. 

Luhan stood up from the now cold water and wiped his hair and body then he wrapped the bathrobe arround himself. On his way out he grabbed his clothes, stepping out of the bathroom. 

Chanyeol was standing there, he took the clothes from Luhan and put it in the washing machine. 

Then they went to the long hallway that Luhan saw earlier, and Chanyeol opened second door on the left side.

"This is your room, Baekhyun left some clothes for you on the bed and there is some soup too, please eat it before you sleep and if you need something, the next room is ours, you can call us whenever you want" Chanyeol smiled at Luhan and ruffled his hair then left the room softly closing it behind!

No one took care of Luhan for a really long time. It felt nice, being taken care of. 

Luhan changed into the clothes which were soft to sleep in and drank the warm soup Baekhyun had left for him. Suddenly he was so sleepy that he somehow climbed on the bed and fell in the blankets as sleep over took him quickly.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone <3

The next morning or afternoon, Luhan actually didn't know how long he slept for but after a long time, Luhan woke up to a loud banging noise. 

When he opened his eyes and looked outside of the window from the bed, he expected to see the sun shining but instead he saw it was going down. So he might be asleep for a very long time after all. 

Then he remembered what actually happened the night before. He got up from bed as he really needed to go to the bathroom. He walked to the door slowly stepping outside. 

He could hear people laughing and talking, which were probably coming from the kitchen or the living room. 

"You must be Luhan" said someone.

Luhan looked at him, he was short with a strong looking body. He smiled and approached Luhan.

"I'm Kyungsoo, Jongin's mate, you mate his last night ? " he said.

Then Luhan remembered about Jongin. He was too cold but Chanyeol was nice. Wait, Luhan was here to help their hyung, wasn't he? He gave a little smile to Kyungsoo.

"Did you have a good sleep last night? Come with me, I'll take you to the bathroom and let Baekhyun know that you are awake' the short boy said and lead them through the corridor to a far left corner where was a door to the bathroom.

"Thank you" Luhan said to him and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He could hear Kyungsoo leaving and finally let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding for a long time.

Luhan was good at making friends but he was not used to alphas and omegas even though he was an omega himself. Their smell was bothering him because they were matured. He didn't think he has ever smelt something like that. 

'It would take some time' he said to himself and went to the toilet. He heard someone coming to the bathroom and then there was a knock on the door.

"Luhan, this is me, Baekhyun. I have new toothbrush for you " the familiar voice said.

Luhan finally flushed the toilet and opened the door, Baekhyun smiled at him and handed him a brush and a toothpaste along with a clean towel.

"I'll tell someone to make you something. Its too late, We are going to have dinner in a couple of hours anyways" Baekhyun said.

"Okay" Luhan replied.

"Come to your room when you are done. I will wait for you there" Baekhyun ruffled his hair and left.

Luhan slowly brushed his teeth, splashed some water on his face. Toweling it dry, he went to his bedroom.

As he entered the room he saw Baekhyun with a bowl of soup (that was really fast) and there was another man in the room. He was filling the wardrobe with new clothes.

When he realized that Luhan entered the room, he turned and came to stand beside Baekhyun.

"Luhan, this is Yixing. Hyung, this is Luhan" Baekhyun said.

Yixing came to Luhan, reaching out to shake his hand. Luhan took it and Yixing said, "hi, I'm Yixing, the so called doctor of the group" he laughed.

Luhan smiled at him, Yixing went back to the wardrobe.

"Luhan, eat it. Hyung wants you to meet Minseok hyung, so that he knows if it is working or not" Baekhyun said.

"Okay" he take the bowl and sat on bed, slowly drinking it. 

"Everyone wants to meet to you, they are so happy, Sehun and Tao want to have new friend" Baekhyun then added, "even for a few days" 

Luhan looked at Baekhyun and he reached out to ruffle Luhan's hair. 

'Why did he like his hair so much' Luhan thought and decided that he liked it as no one really showed him much affection but Minho. That's why he loved Minho's company.

"I will call you, bring him with you, I want to check his pulse rate and temperature beforehand, if anything changes or not " Yixing said to Baekhyun then left the room.

Luhan finished his soup and Baekhyun took the bowl from him, setting it down on the bed side table.

"What do I have to do Baekhyun? I'm scared".

Luhan looked at the vulnerable boy and put his own hands on his.

" Hyung will tell you what to do. But its nothing much, I'll be there with you. Don't be scared" Baekhyun's voice was so soft and caring, Luhan could do nothing but believe him.

There was a knock on the door and someone said that Yixing was calling them.

Baekhyun stood up, grabbing Luhan's hand, "Minseok hyung is the best alpha that I've ever seen, now come on".

They stepped into the hallway , Baekhyun lead them to the end where it turned to the bathroom. Opposite end of the bathroom, there was a door which Baekhyun went to and knocked on.

"Come in" came Yixing's voice.

They entered the room, which was bigger that the one Luhan was staying, decorated beautifully. There was only a book self, wardrobe with a big bed in the middle of the room. There was a man laying, covered with blankets. Luhan couldn't see his face from that far. Yixing was sitting beside him with a stethoscope to his wrist and Chanyeol was sitting beside Yixing. He mouthed Luhan to come closer.

Baekhyun nudged his side but he stayed still so Baekhyun grabbed his hand and went to stand next to the bed.

Now that Luahn could see his face, he considered Minseok as breath takingly beautiful with brown hair, small mouth. His skin looked smooth but pale, almost life less.

Luhan was startled when Yixing said "nothing has changed, let him sit beside him".

This time Luhan sat without Baekhyun's help. He looked at Minseok, how could someone give up his life for his brothers, if so, then Luhan could also help to save his life.

"Hold his hand" Yixing said and Chanyeol removed the blankets to his waist and Baekhyun hold Luhan's right hand while Luhan grabbed at Minseok's hand.

They all stared at Minseok, watching very carefully if anything changed or not.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you. sorry for the wait, I have exam tomorrow so its a short chapter.

When Luhan unconsciously rubbed his thumb over Minseok's fingers, Yixing exclaimed " his pulse, its working ".

They all stared at Luhan and Minseok's joined hands and Luhan stopped rubbing.

"Falling down a little bit, Luhan, do it again" and Luhan this time intertwined their fingers and Yixing said "Chanyeol, I was right, Luhan is the one, he can help him, Minseok would be okay".

Chanyeol stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and came to Baekhyun who left Luhan's other hand as he wrapped his around Chanyeol's neck, kissing each other happily.

"It is enough for today Luhan, thank you for your help" Yixing said.

Luhan slowly untangled his hand from Minseok, suddenly missing the heat. He turned to left the room when Chanyeol went to him and hugged him.

When Luhan pulled back, he could see tears running down Chanyeol's cheeks. Luhan smiled and reached out to wipe the tears. Chanyeol grabbed his hands and kissed the back of it.

"You know how much this means to us, I'll pay you back one day" Chanyeol said and ruffled Luhan's hair. Luhan smiled and left the room.

As he was returning to his room, his head started spinning. He tried to support himself by leaning on the door next to him but unfortunately the door was not locked .

It opened by Luhan's body weight and Luhan fell down on the floor. Someone came running out of the room, tugging Luhan into a sitting position.

"Hey, look at me, are you okay?" He said grabbing Luhan's chin.

Luhan's eyes tried to focus on the man as the spinning came to a stop.

"Joonmyun, I need your help, the boy fell down" he said and looked at Luhan.

Now that Luhan could see his face better, he was very tall, manly and handsome. His voice was husky too.

A short man came running to him with a bottle of water.

"Are you okay? How did you fall down?" He asked.

Luhan took the bottle from his and said " I don't know, my head was spinning ".

The man, Joonmyun then placed a hand on his forehead.

" you are burning up, Kris, babe, take him to his room, I'll tell Yixing to come and check him" he said.

Then Kris stood up and tugged at Luhan's hands. Luhan stood up while Joonmyun left to call Yixing.

Kris led him to his room and helped him in a laying position, he was strong. Maybe he was an alpha, Luhan wasn't sure.

"Stay here, they will come in a minute" he said and left the room. 

Luhan laid there thinking that he was absolutely fine when he woke up and then Yixing and Baekhyun came to his room.

Yixing checked his temperature and pulse which were a little high. He gave Luhan a medicine and said, "your body reacted by suddenly meeting an unmated alpha and Minseok is a strong one. Do not worry about it, this medicine will calm you down. As you are new in this and we are all mated , your body was just surprised. Now take some rest, I'll see you at dinner." He then left with Baekhyun.

After half and hour Luhan felt normal again but he kept laying that way until Baekhyun came back to bring him to dinner.

He got up and finger brushed his hair, then left the room with the short boy. They went to the dinning place where the table was full with people, looking like they were waiting for him. 

Luhan saw that there were three seats left. Baekhyun went to sit beside Chanyeol and motioned Luhan to sit beside him. 

Luhan sat down while everyone was looking at him. He could recognize Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris, Joonmyun, Yixing but there were three peoole who were still unknown to Luhan.

Chanyeol broke the silence, 'hey, introduce yourselves to Luhan, how would he know you otherwise ".


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit late but don't worry I'll finish it within January.

Everyone broke out laughing and Kris said, "Let's start from Sehun".  
One by one they introduced themselves, everyone talking about their memories, wanting to know more about Luhan too. 

The place was so loud and warm Luhan felt so good spending time with them. He liked the maknae of the group and his mate. Sehun and Tao were a little bit older than him which made Jongdae, Yixing's mate say, "Sehun, you don't have to be the maknae anymore now that Luhan is here ".

The food was so good that he forgot about everything, enjoying his time. 

Luhan came to know that Kris and Joonmyun were the oldest of them and Joonmyun was about five months pregnant with his mates baby, while Yixing and Jongdae were also trying for babies. As per Chanyeol, Baekhyun was not ready for a baby to which Baekhyun whined and punched Chanyeol's arm playfully. On the other side Jongin and Kyungsoo had not any plans for babies yet.

Sehun and Tao was silent when the conversation was going on, Tao's head rested between Sehun's neck while Sehun whispered something to Tao. They were the first to left the table, bidding them goodnight.

Once they left Joonmyun said, " Tao is sad because he didn't have his first heat yet".

"It will be soon, I can tell. His smell changed a lot these days, becoming more mature" Yixing said then asked Luhan, "are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine" Luhan smiled.

"How is Minseok?" Kris asked.

"Better than the past week, bringing Luhan here actually helped. I'll try again tomorrow if Luhan wants to" Yixing replied.

Jongin was relieved to hear good news about his hyung and he kissed Kyungsoo's cheek who smiled at him. Maybe Jongin was not too bad. After a while everyone started leaving for bed.

" Do you want a bath before bed?" Chanyeol asked Luhan.

"That would be great" Luhan replied. Chanyeol smiled at him and went to prepare a bath for him.

After taking bath, Luhan went to his room, changing into new clothes, heading for bed. But even though hours passed by he couldn't fall asleep. Something kept him awake, Minseok's touch? The alpha needed him to live for the rest of his life. After hours, he finally fell asleep.

___________________________________________

The next time Luhan went to Minseok's room, it was afternoon. He went to sit next to Minseok on the bed while Yixing was there to check him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun went for grocery shopping so there were only the three of them.

Again Luhan held his hand sitting comfortably with his legs crossed, facing Minseok. Yixing seemed happy with the results. He was writing down every details on a file, maybe making reports.

After 20 minutes, Yixing left saying that he needed something and he would be back soon. 

As Luhan didn't sleep his best last night, he was feeling sleepy and the heat from Minseok's body was so comfortable that he forgot when he spread his limbs, falling beside the man completely.

It was Baekhyun who woke him up after a couple of hours. He didn't want to leave the warmth but after struggling for five minutes Luhan finally left the room looking at Minseok's face one last time. He was breath takingly beautiful.

Once he took a bath and had dinner Luhan went to Baekhyun's room as he was told.

When he entered, he saw that there was Yixing with the couple.

"Come Luhan, sit here"Chanyeol pat the bed between him and Baekhyun.

Luhan went to them and sat down as Yixing took a chair and sat in front of them.

It was looking like a serious matter, Luhan got nervous.

" I want to be very clear about it even if you don't like it " Yixing said.

Baekhyun's hand came to his back, rubbing soothingly.

"Today, when I left and you fell asleep, I came back and check Minseok's conditions again. It was the best, so much better than yesterday. His body is reacting as if he needs just a little bit more." Yixing sighed.

Baekhyun hold Luhan's hand and said "all he is trying to say is that Minseok hyung needs sexual contact. Yixing thinks that will be the end of it."

The room felt silent only Luhan's heartbeat could be heard, which was going crazy.

"I don't think I can do it" Luhan replied with his head down.

p


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Beside Luhan, Chanyeol stood up, then facing Luhan he got down on his knees, holding the boy's hands, "this would be the last thing I ask from you Luhan. I promise you. This would really be the last thing and I beg you to do it one last time" Chanyeol's voice shook, threatening to crack anytime.

"You know the rules, have sex with him this one time and you will be safe. I don't think you will be able to find an alpha to survive in this rare alpha-omega world. You would be like Minseok one day, you don't even have much time left, maybe 7 or 8 years only. Do you want to die so easily?" Yixing's words were harsh but true.

The last thing Yixing said was, " If you do it, you will be completely free from here " and he left the room.

After a minute, Luhan started crying. Even though he wanted to go back to his normal life, his own room at the back of the store, he didn't want to have sex with Minseok.

Chanyeol got up and they both tried to give Luhan comfort. Once Luhan's cry turned to hiccups, Baekhyun tugged him into a laying position and wrapped his hands around Luhan's middle without saying anything. 

After some time Luhan finally spoke, "I don't want to do it ".

" Its okay, if you don't want to do it, we can't force you into this. But its the best way you see. Good for you and Minseok". Baekhyun brushed Luhan's hair out of his face.

Chanyeol was still sitting on the other corner of the bed.

"I don't love him, how can I have sex with him? Isn't it same with love? " Luhan asked, his voice low.

"You will have it with him because of his medical issues. Yixing said that you don't have to take a knot while having sex. He wants you to be safe first. Its just making love without love, knoting and mating. Its our responsibility to take care of you my darling" Baekhyun's voice was sweet but serious. 

Chanyeol stood up and said, "I'll sleep on the couch tonight"

Luhan sat up, "you don't have to, I'll leave now "

"No stay here, I want Baekhyun to be with you tonight" Chanyeol said.

"I also want you to be with Baekhyun tonight " Luhan was ready to leave the room when Baekhyun coughed to catch their attention.

"If I am the problem then let me tell you something, you have to agree, the both of you. Promise? " Baekhyun said.

"Promise" both of them murmured. Chanyeol's expression was like he was doing this million times.

"If you want me to be with Luhan and Luhan want me to be with you, let's sleep together tonight" Baekhyun said, probably proud about his idea.

"What! I don't want to sleep with Chanyeol" Luhan cried out. The whole mood was changing already, the tension was almost gone.

"But you promised me" Baekhyun broke out laughing.

After arguing and everything, the finally went to bed with Baekhyun in the middle of Chanyeol and Luhan. 

"Sing a song for me" Chanyeol said to Baekhyun and the boy sang a beautiful classical song. 

"You have beautiful voice" Luhan complemented. 

"Thank you" Baekhyun said and turned to face Luhan, Chanyeol fell asleep already.

"Can I ask you a one last question?" Luhan whispered.

Baekhyun nodded, to which Luhan asked, "does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Sex, does it hurt to have sex?"

"Not much If you are prepared" 

"I want to help Minseok hyung " Luhan was silent for a moment then said again "Its making me nervous".

"will you do it if I help you to get prepared so it doesn't hurt you?" 

"You would help me?" Luhan asked.

"Of course I will, I will always help you whenever you need it" Baekhyun replied with a smile that Luhan saw in the dim light coming from the outside of the window.

"Okay" 

"Okay?" 

"Yes, okay"

"Yes, okay what?"

"I'll do it, if you help me" Luhan said in a small voice and that's all it took for Baekhyun to kiss Luhan's forehead and one of Chanyeol's long hand came over Baekhyun's middle to hold Luhan's hand.

Chanyeol was asleep, wasn't he?


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. ;-)

The next two days Yixing made sure to keep a close eye on Minseok and Luhan's health.

Luhan spent several hours sitting or sleeping beside Minseok.

The time finally came when Luhan had to lose his virginity to a sick man. 

Luhan took a herbal bath which would help him to relax and make everything easier. Tying his bathrobe around his middle, Luhan went to his room. 

As promised Baekhyun was there, sitting on the bed playing with his fingers.

"Come here" Baekhyun pat on the bed beside him. 

Luhan sat down nervously. Baekhyun handed him some medicine and a glass of water which he took and gulped down.

"Don't be nervous,Just lay down" Baekhyun pushed him a little bit and Luhan laid down with his chest on the bed.

Baekhyun started massaging his hands and said, "I'll prepare you as much as I can but you have to do all the work there alone"

Luhan stayed silent but Beakhyun's hands were relaxing on his shoulders.

"First you have to lube him up generously , make sure he is hard, okay? Then you can slowly sit on him, sinking in a little bit at a time. It feels weird at first, try to think about something else if you can. Move if you want to. After some time, you would be able to feel his knot on the base of his cock. Do not get it in you, It will hurt you because you haven't got your heat yet and one more thing, lay on top of him so that your head rest between his neck and shoulder so that he can get your intense smell but make sure that he doesn't bite you.Yixing said It would wake him up but if he still doesn't then he can't do anything."

Now that Baekhyun reached his legs, massaging the cuff muscles, he pushed Luhan's knees from the back so that his hips were on the air as his elbows and knees supported him. Baekhyun placed two pillow under his elbows.

Rubbing the back of his thigh Baekhyun took some lube on his right palm and mix the ointment Yixing gave to reduce the pain. 

He pulled the bathrobe a little bit up, not exposing Luhan completely and rub his index finger on Luhan's tight hole. 

Luhan shivered uncomfortably.

Gently, Baekhyun pushed his finger in and Luhan's whole body tensed up.

Baekhyun run his other hand on Luhan's spine to make him relax a little bit. Then he tried to pull out the finger and this time Luhan voiced his pain.

Baekhyun pulled out completely and put more lube on his fingers and pushed his index finger again. This time when he tried to move it Luhan was silent. 

After some time Baekhyun pushed his middle finger in with the index finger and Luhan started sobbing at the stretch. It was his first time at something like this and him still being immature made it difficult.

"Is it too much Luhan? Should I stop?" Baekhyun asked concerned, stopping his hand completely.

Luhan shaked his head and motioned Baekhyun to continue. If he had to do it then so be it.

Baekhyun started moving his fingers but Luhan wasn't producing any self lubrication which was making it harder for both of them and then Baekhyun added the third finger Luhan actually cried out loud and Baekhyun couldn't help but stop.

"I should stop, I'm hurting you. I can't do it" Baekhyun said.

Luhan slumped down on his face but his hips still in the air. "Just do what you have to do Baekhyun, I can't back away now. I can bear this pain."

"Wait for a moment, I'm coming" Beakhyun laid Luhan down completely and pulled his bathrobe down to his thighs and left the room.

After some time he came back and helped to get his hips in the air. Luhan didn't open his eyes from where his face was buried in a pillow. If Baekhyun couldn't see his face maybe he would do it quickly.

Again his robe was pulled up a little and two hands came to grope at his butt cheeks. 

This time Baekhyun's hands felt bigger, almost covering his whole butt with one hand. How could that be possible?

Luhan turned his head as quickly as he could and saw Chanyeol standing behing him.

"What! What are you doing?" Luhan crawled to the other corner of the bed.

Baekhyun came out from behind Chanyeol and said, "Luhan, he will help you. An alpha should be able to do it. But I can't trust anyone but him with you. Let him help you"  
"Why this kind of things always happen to me?" Luhan cried out.

"Luhan, come here. We don't want you to get hurt, trust me" Chanyeol said.

This Chanyeol was fucking him up from the start. Luhan went to lie down again and this time Baekhyun sat on the side of Luhan's head, running his fingers through the boy's soft hair. 

Even though Chanyeol's fingers were longer and thicker, it didn't hurt too much and Baekhyun's soothing hand kept him relaxed enough. 

Luhan was surprised to see Baekhyun's big heart, letting his alpha touch him. He was not angry or upset about it, just tried to make Luhan comfortable.

Luhan felt sharp pain when Chanyeol pushed the fourth finger in. Luhan was feeling so full and over whelming with just three fingers but the fourth one was too much. 

Feeling his discomfort Chanyeol's other hand went to his cock and he tugged it lightly. 

Luhan cried out at the intense feeling when Chanyeol announced that "I think he is ready" and left the room silently. A man true to his words.

Baekhyun then helped him in a standing position and kissed his forehead, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Remember not to take a knot and don't get a bite from him" Baekhyun lead him to Minseok's room and opened it. They both went in but patting Luhan on his back, Baekhyun left.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex

Luhan went to stand next to the bed, Minseok sleeping soundlessly just like other days. He was dressed in a white night gown made of silk. 

When Luhan tried to sat down beside him, he remembered that this time he was not there to sit beside Minseok or hold his hand. 

Luhan's hand and legs shook when he finally climbed on the bed, resting himself on his knees. He remembered the steps Baekhyun told him to do.

Luhan slowly untied the knot of Minseok's dress. He could feel tough muscles under his palm. Minseok must have great body. 

Luhan slowly removed the fabric from Minseok's chest , hands touching the beautiful porcelain skin. Even though he felt super guilty, touching Minseok like this he didn't have a choice.

Luhan stopped when he reached his waist, unable to remove the rest. 

"Think about something else" Baekhyun's word roamed in his head.

Looking away from the man Luhan finally tug it and Minseok was completely exposed in front of him. 

Luhan couldn't look down so he sat there between Minseok's legs, staring at the man's face. 

When a shiver ran down his spine, he remembered how cold it was and Minseok could catch a cold because of him. 

Looking around the bed, Luhan finally found the lube and grabbed it. 

This time he accidentally looked at Minseok's soft cock. Trying not to look at it, Luhan realized that it was really big and thick. If it was like this when soft then Luhan didn't know anymore.

Luhan took a deep breath and put some lube on his left hand and looking at Minseok's face, grabbed his alpha cock.

'I should notice his reactions' Luhan thought.

Luhan tugged at his cock clumsily, swiped his thumb over the tip and realized that Minseok's breathing was irregular. Maybe it was working.

Minseok went completely hard and heavy in Luhan's hand in no time at all. It was time when Luhan had to do it.

Pouring some more lube on his fingers Luhan straddled Minseok's waist and pulled his bathrobe to his middle, reaching between his butt cheeks to apply more lube. He flinched, his hole felt sensitive but his cock was hard.

Luhan didn't really thaught Minseok would fit inside of him but he grabbed the alpha cock with his left hand and pushed it in, also tried to sit on it. The action made Minseok's cock caught on his rim, pushing in the tight heat and Luhan cried out.

His hole was stretched and burning badbly but still enduring the pain as much as he could Luhan sat down on him completely moving a little bit to find a better position. He leaned down then with his thighs pressed on the bed, he lie down on Minseok's chest, placing his head between the other's neck and shoulder as Baekhyun told earlier.

When he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down a bit, a strong smell hit him so hard that he felt dizzy. He find out that it was coming from Minseok, was it his alpha scent? 

Luhan didn't have the enough courage to move in the pain so he stayed there staring at Minseok. His right hand came to Minseok's cheek, caressing it lightly. It was so soft and smooth. Unconsciously Luhan moved to his mouth, lips were pink and plump, looking delicious. 

Luhan's cock was trapped between their bodies, pressed to Minseok's stomach achingly, when Luhan tried to sat up to let it be free, Minseok's cock went deeper into him and he moaned at the increasing pain.Luhan felt something hard at his rim, trying to push inside of him.

When Luhan realized that it was a knot and tried to steady himself by putting his hands on Minseok's chest, Minseok's face turned so that one of his cheek pressed on the bed, his still closed eyes moving wildly inside.

One of Minseok's thigh jerked forward so violently at once that Luhan fall on his face on Minseok's chest, and the knot was pushed into him suddenly. Luhan screamed in pain but his neck was pushed into Minseok's face and before he could move from there, Minseok bit down on his shoulder , where his bathrobe was falling down a little bit and a sharp pain went all over his body making it numb and Luhan started crying.

But Minseok hadn't open his eyes till then, unable to do anything in pain and hatred, Luhan cried out loud when he felt something hot shooting inside on him. He didn't know what it was but then with a chocking caugh Minseok opened his eyes.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had exams, sorry for late update. The story is coming to an end but not finished yet, read it till the end. Enjoy!

It took Minseok about a minute to actually come back to reality and find out what's going on.

When his senses came back to life his chest was feeling heavy and the sharp crying sound a real pain to his ears.

Finally Minseok looked down from the ceiling and his eyes fell over a pair of red, watery eyes.

"Whaaat!" Minseok screamed and pushed the person off his chest. He tried to sat up but failed completely. He was joined with the unknown person in a very complicated way, which he didn't know when happened but the other person wailed up.

Sitting there with his cock tied in his ass maybe the push caused him pain.  
When Minseok was going to ask him what was going on the door banged and opened in no time at all.

"Minseok hyung? You're awake? Are you okay? I heard your voice" Yixing bursted through the door and into the room.

Unconsciously Minseok pulled the boy closed to him, wrapping arms around him protectively. But the boy cried out again.

"Luhan, are you okay?" Yixing came forward but Minseok groaned, almost protesting.

"Luhan, don't be afraid, I have medicine to kill your pain, come here" Yixing tried to reach for Luhan, he touched Luhan's shoulder but this time Minseok shoved his hand away from the boy.

"What's wrong Minseok? Let me help the boy " Yixing said but before he could say more he realized what was going on.

"Are you...you knotting him?" Yixing asked and Minseok didn't replied anything but told him to go.

One last look at them, Yixing left, closing the door behind him.

As the knot was slowly softening inside, the pain got less intense. Luhan's cries turned into sobbing, his face buried in Minseok's shoulder. The hands around him soothingly rubbing his back.

After some time Minseok spoke up, "hold yourself a bit, this position is very uncomfortable, let me lie us down" and he laid down on his side along with Luhan facing him. Minseok's one leg between Luhan's legs where they were joined and the other leg over Luhan's thigh, tugging the boy close to him. His one hand was supporting his head and he didn't know where to put the other one. Maybe he could hold the other boy or sooth him? 

 

Tugging his dress to cover his back completely, Minseok gently placed his free hand over Luhan's bathrobe cover back, tracing patterns with his fingers. He didn't know how he got into this situation, who the boy was, what he was doing here etc.

Time passed by but none of them tried to talk. When Minseok felt that his cock went soft inside Luhan and was ready to pull out he noticed that the boy stopped sobbing by now but what amazed him was that he fell asleep, his small mouth opened in an 'o' shape.

Then there was a knock on the door. The person spoke up,"Minseok hyung, Its me, Baekhyun, can I come in?"

Minseok told him to come Baekhyun in, in a low voice. He didn't want to wake the sleeping boy up.

Baekhyun slowly opened the door then came near the bed.

"I came to see if Luhan is okay? Oh he is sleeping?" Baekhyun asked surprisedly.

"Yeah" Minseok whispered turning his head to Baekhyun to look at him then asked, "Baekhyun, can you tell me who is he and what he is doing here with me?"

"I will tell you everything, but is it okay if I take him for a bath and let him rest now, he is a baby, I hope he is not hurt that bad. I told him not to take the knot, I should have been here with him" Baekhyun whispered him back, going around the bed, he moved Luhan's hair from his eyes and smoothing them out.

"You told him to do it? Are you crazy? How old is he? You called him a baby?" The alpha asked confused.

"Its a long story hyung, but I'll tell you everything and he is 16" Baekhyun replied.

"What have you done to me Baekhyunie? I fucked an 16 year old boy and knotted him? What kind of an evil does that?" Minseok's voice went louder and this time Luhan woke up.

Luhan looked up at Minseok but then turned his head on the other side, someone was standing there and he looked up.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan's voice was cracked because of all the screams and crying.

"Hmm" Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Luhan's forehead. Minseok was silent.

"You did it baby, you were so good. Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm okay" Luhan said but he didn't know about the pain, he was feeling numb but when he moved a little to feel if could feel the pain or not, beside him, Minseok choked out an 'ah' and Luhan felt Minseok's cock still inside him.

"Baekhyun give us a minute, I couldn't pull out because he was sleeping" Minseok spoke out.

"Yes, um...I'm going to prepare a bath for Luhan" Baekhyun said and smiled at Luhan then left the room.

Minseok then moved his leg from between Luhan's and moved, his cock sliding out of Luhan. Luhan hissed out.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I don't know what is happening, I would never hurt you, I'm really sorry, Luhan" Minseok said while tying his dress, his expression was lost but guilty.

"I'm fine, thank you" Luhan replied softly.

Minseok sat up beside him and turned to face Luhan, "May I ask you one thing? What are you doing here, Luhan" its like he was testing the boy's name on his tongue.

"He is here to help you" someone replied from the door.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 4:55 am but I finished this chapter finally. its longer than others so enjoy. I'm so thrilled that its coming to an end.

Unlike other, Chenyeol entered the room without Minseok's permission. He came straight to Minseok and hugged him from the back.

"Hey Chanyeol, what are you doing?" Minseok complained but he hold Chanyeol's hand close to his chest.

"I'm so glad to see that you are okay hyung, I was so worried" Chanyeol placed his chin over Minseok's shoulder.

"What's wrong with me? I'm fine Channie" the older replied cutely.

The both siblings were acting so cutely, Luhan wished he had a brother himself.

"You were not, Luhan saved you. Are you okay Luhan?" Chanyeol asked.

Before Luhan could reply Minseok cut in, "he saved me? What are you talking about? I'm fine really but I don't know what he was doing when I woke up!"

"Well I'll tell you later, I'm here to bring him to the bath, Baekhyun is waiting for him" Chanyeol said and pulled off and went to Luhan.

Without saying a word Chanyeol picked Luhan up from the bed, one hand on his back and the other hand under Luhan's thighs, "hold tight" he murmured and Luhan held around his neck while Chanyeol said, "I'll explain you everything but everyone is waiting to meet you, you should take a shower and meet them". Then they left the room.

Chanyeol carried Luhan to the bathroom and put him down when Beakhyun said he would take care from there so Chanyeol left before ruffling Luhan's hair.

Luhan's lags felt wobbly when Baekhyun tugged him inside. His legs were almost giving up when Baekhyun noticed and stop to give Luhan some support.

"are you okay? Your legs feel numb? It happens sometimes. It happened to me before too. Let's shower first then you can sit in the bathtub" Baekhyun said and tugged into the shower. Luhan didn't protest either, he was abnormally silent. He was trying to register what actually happened to him in the last three hours. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol fingered him, Minseok and he had sex, accidentally Minseok knotted him and Luhan fell asleep with his knot and above all these things, Minseok bit him accidentally. Did they mate by the bit? Did it mean that he would be stuck for the rest of his life here with Minseok? 

Luhan tugged his dress up covering his shoulder as much as he could.

"Do you wanna have shower with the bath robe? Don't be shy Luhan" but when Luhan didn't reply Baekhyun didn't ask further and warm water hit Luhan making most of the bath robe wet. 

It was a reflex, when the water hit him, realization also hit him. His tears started falling uncontrollably. 

Baekhyun didn't notice in the water, he was scrubbing Luhan's hands and then got down on his knees to scrub his legs and feet while he was humming to himselft.

Baekhyun's hand went further his thighs and Luhan tried to pulled out of his grip.

"Stay still for a minute" Baekhyun scrubbed gently and stood up as he went outside the shower to wash his hands. Then he lit up a candle and put some oils in the bathtub water.

Baekhyun then stopped the shower and pulled Luhan out of the shower, into the bathtub. Once Luhan completely went into the water Baekhyun said, "remove your robe, let me scrub your back and massage it. It will help you with the pain and calm you down" and tugged at the shoulder.

"Baekhyun" Luhan said, tugging the robe to himself tighter and fresh tears ran down his cheeks, this time Baekhyun noticed it.

"Luhan, what is it? Why are you crying? Does it hurt to sit down here?" Baekhyun was concerned.

"You know you can tell me anything, what is wrong baby?" Baekhyun tried again and this time Luhan wailed up. 

Luhan removed the bathrobe from his shoulder where Minseok bit him earlier.

"Does this mean I'm mated to Minseok?" Luhan asked, voice shaking.

"Is that....Minseok bit you?" Baekhyun asked, horror filled his eyes and Luhan started shaking while more tears started to fall.

"Wait a minute, he wasn't knotting you when he bit you, was he?" Baekhyun asked thinking.

"Um his knot pushed into me and I...I fell forward on him, my shoulder was almost pushed in his mouth and he bit me" Luhan replied between sobs.

"It means you are mated with Minseok hyung? What!" Baekhyun silently screamed.

"Baekhyun, what do I do? I don't want to be stuck with him, I want to go from here, go back to my real life" 

Baekhyun grabbed Luhan's face in his hand and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "I think I can help you, I have a plan. Just pretend that Minseok hyung didn't bite you and you didn't become his mate. I won't tell anyone. I hope Minseok hyung will also never remember doing it and you would be able to leave without any problem.

"really? Do you think it would work?" Luhan asked hopefully.

"Yes, it would. Now take it off, let me scrub it and then you can stay in the water until its cold" Baekhyun tugged the bathrobe off and went to sit behind the bathtub, scrubbing and massaging gently all over his back and shoulders.

After he was done, Baekhyun said, "I'll miss you Luhan" he kissed the younger boy on his cheek and left without a word.

Baekhyun was upset that Luhan's going to leave soon and somehow that made Luhan's chest heavy. No one ever took care of Luhan as much as Baekhyun did.

After the bath he went to his room with Chanyeol and there was dinner for him along with some medicine, Chanyeol made sure that Luhan ate everything and took his medicines.

"I'll always be great full of what you did for us, I hope you know it means a lot to us. I don't think I can repay you but I would try" Chanyeol kissed him on his forehead and bade him goodnight then left the room.

Medicines worked really quick and Luhan fell asleep in no time at all.

Before he knew two days passed by lazily, eating in his room only leaving for the bathroom and Sehun, Tao gave him company while Kyungsoo and Joonmyun cooked him comfort foods, Yixing checking him from time to time if he was perfectly okay or not. Everyone was being extra caring around Luhan and when he asked the reason of such actions, Baekhyun replied, "You will be going home tomorrow night, Yixing said that you were doing well so Kris hyung said to return you back and Minseok hyung agreed" Baekhyun sighed.

"Ohh, so I'm finally going tomorrow, how is Minseok?" Luhan asked, he hadn't seen the man after Chanyeol picked him up from his bed two days ago.

"He is doing good also, when Chanyeol told him about everything, he was mad at first but when we all insisted, he finally gave in, he wanted to come and talk to you today but you were sleeping so he left" Baekhyun replied.

"Hmm" Luhan sighed and laid on the bed, motioning Baekhyun to do the same, then he wrapped his hands around the older and murmured, "I'll miss you too Baekhyun, I never had a brother or someone who took great care of me".

A single teardrop fell from Baekhyun's eyes but he smiled, " you are my younger brother, I'll miss you so much" and Baekhyun buried his face in Luhan's hoodie.

They fell asleep on Luhan's bed like that and later when Chanyeol came to the room so that Baekhyun would go to their room to sleep, Luhan asked Chanyeol to sleep with them and the three of them slept just like the other day.

When Luhan woke up next time, Baekhyun and Chanyeol was already gone but someone just got into his room. He stayed still knowing who it was.

Minseok came into the dark room, trying to see anything and he hit the bed. 

With a pained sound that he tried to cover, he sat on the edge of the bed.

Even if Luhan wanted to move, his body refused to do so, he was frozen.

"Even if you are not listening, I have things to say to you. The first thing is that I am sorry. You had to go through so much trouble and pain for me. Not having heat, you took my knot, that must be so painful. I would never do that if I knew. I am sorry that they kidnapped you and you had to stay here with unknown people. I really wish I could erase all of this but that is not possible. I'm sorry that you are 16 and I'm 24, you had to be with a person like me, ugly and old while you are so young and so beautiful. Anyone would want to be with you and you were forced to be with me. But the last thing that I wanted to say to you is thank you for what you did. Its the second life I got, because of you. I'm really thankful to you" Minseok stood up, going to the door.

Luhan wanted to say that he was not old and ugly. Maybe he was old but he was breathtakingly beautiful and looked really young. But his throat felt heavy when Minseok again came back ,this time rounded the bed and stood beside Luhan. He leaned down and gave a peck to his forehead then left the room hurriedly.

Before he knew, Luhan was sitting in the car as Jongin was driving slowly after they one by one wished him good bye and Baekhyun hugged him tight not wanting to let go but eventually did. But Minseok didn't came out when Luhan was leaving, its not that Luhan was upset but still.

The car stopped at one point, Luhan looked around, everything looks familiar. The road beside Mr.Park's shop, from where Luhan was kidnapped.

"I don't think they filled any police report because I would have gotten information about it but if someone asks you where have you been, tell them that someone was sick so you spend a couple of weeks there" Jongin said seriously 

"Okay" Luhan replied and then Jongin handed him a box.

"What is it?" 

"Open it up to see" 

Luhan opened the box and gasped, "Is this a new phone?"

"I told you that I'll buy you one. I didn't wanted to break your phone but It fell out of my hand and broke, sorry, but its the same model" Jongin looked embarrassed a little bit.

"Um..thank you" Luhan said and grabbed the door to open it.

"Uhh...one more thing" Jongin pulled out a small bag from the backseat and gave it to Luhan, "Minseok hyung told me to give it to you, open this later" 

"What is this Jongin?" Luhan asked, confused.

"I don't know but you can go know" Jongin reached over Luhan and opened the door.

Luhan got down and Jongin said, "stay healthy Luhan, Good bye and good night".

Luhan smiled at him and also wished him good bye when the engine started and Jongin left, vanishing into the night.

Luhan stared at the direction for a minute then started walking. 

Coming under a lamp, he opened the bag and find out lot of money and a piece of paper which says 'If you can't get back to the shop, stay at a safe place while you find a new job and hope you will like the other gift'.

Luhan searched around the bag again and this time he found a gold necklace with a small pendant of a rose. It was beautiful. Luhan immediately put it on as he started walking again, maybe being kidnapped was not too bad for Luhan.


	12. Twelve

* 2 Years later *

"Do you want to play with me, Jun? Are you crying because you want to play with me?" Minseok picked up the crying boy and twirled them so the baby laughed instead.

"I want to see the new baby" Jun mumbled.  
"Papa told me that he is sleeping, I want to play with him".

"That's right, Jimin is sleeping. She needs to sleep now so that she could play with you later, until then I can play with you" Minseok sat the boy on the sofa, tickling him on the belly.

Trying to get free from Minseok the baby cried out, "you're so mean, papa! Save me" his cry and laugh getting mixed, creating some weird sounds.

Joonmyun came from the kitchen, "what are you two doing?" He stood there with amused expression.

"That's something secret between Jun and me" Minseok replied and again picked the baby up, twirling them.

But this time his head started spinning and he stopped. The baby started groaning wanting more.

He set Jun down on the ground, "Joonmyun, I'm not feeling well, take care of him".

"Minseok uncle" Jun whined but Joonmyun took a hold of his hand and said, "You should rest, do I need to tell Yixing?"

"No, I'm just gonna go and rest a few hours"Minseok smiled at Jun then headed to his bedroom.

He went to his bed, lying down comfortably, trying to take a nap. After some time he was feeling hot all over. His head spined even more now. His belly started clenching inside, pain washed over all of his body.

Even after drinking water and removing his shirt, nothing changed.

Someone knocked on the door but before he could answer, Chanyeol came in with Baekhyun behind him. 

"Is something wrong? Are you okay hyung?" Chanyeol asked, his brow frowning.

"Its fine, I just....I'm not feeling good" Minseok replied half heartedly.

Baekhyun came forward and placed a hand on Minseok's forehead.

"How do you feel hyung?" Baekhyun asked.

"I don't know, I'm feeling hot, my head is spinning a little bit" Minseok huffed out.

"But your forehead is rather cold, Chanyeol, you should tell Yixing" Baekhyun said ignoring Minseok's protest.

"He is with Jongdae, you know how weak he has became after Jimin's birth, Its only been a few days" 

"Someone can take care of them, Chanyeol, take Kyungsoo with you, he loves taking care of them" Baekhyun replied without listening another word from Minseok.

Chanyeol left and came back with Yixing in less than five minutes.

"Ah! Old man, what is it this time?" Yixing joked while he went to sit beside Minseok.

He asked Minseok about his problems and then started checking him. After some time he frowned and said, "the symptoms you are saying are not matching are you sure that's all?"

"My lower abdomen feels heavy" Minseok groaned.

Minseok withered in bed, Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood there surprised and Yixing was frowning at Minseok.

Nothing was coming to his head. Minseok was totally fine but why he was feeling weird? 

Baekhyun cringed and hide behind Chanyeol when a wave of alpha scent hit him.

"What's wrong Baek? Are you okay?" Chanyeol take Baekhyun in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Its just....hyung's smell is too powerful" he rested his head on Chanyeol's chest.

"My heart.... feels like it's going to tear in half" Minseok clutched his chest.

"Chanyeol, I don't know what to do. I've never seen something like this or read something about this" Yixing was worried meant that It was really serious.

Minseok grabbed his temples with both hands, moaning, "ahh...the boy. Something wrong.... ahh"

"The boy? Who is the boy hyung? What's wrong?" Chanyeol and Yixing both asked.

"Something is wrong with him....ahh what's his name? I can't remember, it hurts all over" Minseok groaned.

Chanyeol and Yixing looked at each other while Baekhyun gasped.

"Is something wrong with Luhan?" Baekhyun removed Chanyeol's hands from around him and went closer to Minseok.

"Yes, yes, Luhan, that's his name, he is in pain..oh my god..what's this feeling?" Minseok babbled on.

"Luhan? How do you know that he is in pain?" Yixing asked.

"Because I am feeling it...goddammit!"

"How can it be possible?" Chanyeol mumbled.

Yixing scratched his head while Chanyeol was super confused and Minseok, well he continued to suffer from the pain when Baekhyun spoke up, "umm...they are mated".

"Who are you talking about? Talk about it later, we have to do something about hyung" Chanyeol scolded his mate.

"No, I'm...I mean Luhan and Hyung are mated" Baekhyun said lowering his head.

"What!" Three shocked voice almost screamed.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can finish it within January but I'll finish it sooner or later. so enjoy if you are still reading. <3

"are you out of your mind? What are you even talking about" Chanyeol questioned.

"Hyung, what is wrong with Luhan? Is he okay?" Baekhyun ignored them.

"Luhan, mate? Luhan is my mate? Mate is Luhan. You mean Luhan is actual mate? Like an omega mate?" Minseok was shocked.

"Tell me everything, I have to know Baekhyun" Yixing said.

"I umm...well Minseok hyung accidentally bit Luhan, I mean hyung was still unconscious. Luhan wanted to go back to his normal life so I didn't let anyone know about it until now" Baekhyun's head went down. "I'm sorry".

"Chanyeol, you know where he lives right?" Minseok asked, clutching his abdomen.

"That's why Minseok is feeling Luhan's pain, umm I don't know what happened to him that Luhan is in so much pain" Yixing said worriedly.

Minseok sat up and grabbed his thrown shirt, wearing it quickly. "Are you going to drive or should I?"

"Are you going to Luhan? Yes, I'm driving" Chanyeol replied.

"Can I come with you?" Baekhyun's lips quivered.

Chanyeol grabbed his hand and dragged him to the garage, Minseok and Yixing following behind.

"I'll let you know his conditions as soon as I can" Minseok said to Yixing and sat on the van, Chanyeol drove out of the dark garage to the bright sunny roads heading towards the city.

Last time he came here, it was to kidnap Luhan. He didn't even come to drop him and Minseok's pained moans and Baekhyun's worried heartbeat in his ear wasn't helping either. After an hour Chanyeol managed to find the store where he saw Luhan for the first time. He was sure Luhan lived in the shop too.

"Let's see if he is here or not" Chanyeol told them and hopped off the van, the two following behing. They went in the store.

"Umm, Luhan works here?" Chanyeol asked the receptionist.

"Oh yes, he works here. Do you need something?" She replied politely.

"Can you tell him to meet us here?" Minseok asked the girl.

"Sorry sir, but he didn't come today" 

"So he doesn't live here anymore?" Baekhyun spoke out from behing Chanyeol.

"No sir, he moved out about an year ago".

After asking for his address she told that it's ten minutes from the shop where Luhan lived in a dorm.

It took less than ten minutes to went to the dorm and ask about the omega.

" 5th floor, room number 405" said the guard and Minseok didn't wait for the elevator to come and take them. He took the stairs, two at a time. Baekhyun and Chanyeol followed him.

Minseok dropped in the middle of the stairs on the third floor because of the overwhelming pain waves.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to carry him to the elevator to go to the fifth floor and when they find room 405, Minseok bursted in.

A boy was sitting in front of a desk, playing games on the computer screen. When the door opened suddenly, he got out of his chair to the farthest corner of the room.

On the other side, Minseok opened the door and a strong, sweet smell hit him hard. Was that Luhan's smell?

"Where is Luhan?" Minseok asked.

"Who are you?" the boy stuttered.

"I said where is he?" Minseok almost started growling, he entered the dorm room and took a deep breath. It was coming from behind the closed door.

The boy ran to the door and stood in front of the door, blocking it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The boy spat out the words.

"Hyung, let me talk to him" Baekhyun tugged at Minseok's hand and he went back a few steps to stand next to Chenyeol.

"I'm Baekhyun, Luhan's friend. Is something wrong with him? Is he okay?" Baekhyun was good at talking to people.

"Umm yeah, he is okay. But someone tried to..."the boy's sentence was cut when Luhan opened the bathroom door and saw Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan managed to chocked out before noticing Minseok, he fainted but his friend managed to catch him and they laid him to his bed.

His friend, Mark said that when they both went running that morning, someone grabbed Luhan's hand and tried to drag him down the park to the road. Mark noticed that Luhan was not beside him and he went to find him. Mark found Luhan being dragged by a man with one hand while his other hand was clasped to Luhan's mouth. Before Mark could reach, a man noticed and saved Luhan. The man took them both to the police station to report against the kidnapper while he was taken to the jail.

Mark also said that after returning to the dorm, Luhan had acted weird. His temperature went high and he withered in bed so Mark advised him to take a shower.

Baekhyun and Mark sat beside Luhan on the bed while Chanyeol and Minseok both sat on chairs, close to the bed.

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Luhan's hair over and over again until he woke up half an hour later.

"Are you okay? Bring a glass of water Mark" Baekhyun said.

In a reply to that Luhan just moaned to Baekhyun's hand touching his face.

Minseok and Chanyeol stood up from their chairs and Baekhyun's eyes went big.

Luhan was in heat.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while now, finished withmy exams and continuing this as promised. Enjoy!

Minseok got restless in no time. He started panting so Baekhyun told Chanyeol to take Minseok with him and wait outside.

After they both left, Baekhyun took the glass of water from Mark. Luhan wasn't fully awake by then. Baekhyun pour a little amount of water in Luhan's mouth.

"What's wrong? Why did you send them outside?" Mark asked.

"Ahh everything's fine. Did something like this happened to Luhan before too? " Baekhyun asked instead.

"No, I've never seen him sick" Mark replied.

Luhan clutched Baekhyun's hand, coming back to consciousness. 

"Where is he? It hurts " Luhan whined.

Baekhyun and Mark tugged Luhan into a sitting position and this time Baekhyun said, "Do you know anything about alpha omega?"

"Me? Uhh yes I've heard before somewhere..why?" Mark replied confusedly.

"Well Luhan is an omega, he is in heat, Minseok is his alpha mate, he is the only one who can help Luhan. I'm taking him with me. Will you do me a favor?" By now Luhan started scratching Baekhyun hand, and leaned in to put his head between Baekhyun's neck and shoulder, "I want him, I need him. Where is he?" Luhan stuttered.

" an omega? He was an perfect human until today. What are you talking about?" Mark went on.

" Yes an omega, I know it because I'm an omega too and I know him beforehand. Please don't say anything to anyone about it. Just tell everyone that he was felling sick so he went to his uncle's house, promise me" Baekhyun said to Mark, putting a hand around Luhan's back, rubbing soothingly.

"Promise? Yeah okay. I can do that for him" Mark said then added "is he going to be okay?"

"More than okay but I'll have to hurry now" Baekhyun said then called out "Chanyeol".

Chanyeol came in but Minseok stood on the doorway , not being able to move by Luhan's scent, Its overpowering. 

"He is sub conscious now, but I don't think hyung can take him. Just carry him to the car, I'm driving" Baekhyun said and thanked Mark then Chanyeol had to struggle to separate Luhan from Baekhyun and when Luhan finally let go of Baekhyun he sniffed Chanyeol and let out a cry and tried to lick him. 

On the doorway, a wave of jealousy hit Minseok and sensing that Baekhyun hurriedly thanked Mark and left the room, grabbing Minseok to come with him to the car. 

Chanyeol was following behind with Luhan who was making it a lot harder for him to carry, licking and kissing his neck and chest, pulling his hair and moaning loudly by now.

As they went to the car Baekhyun sat on the driver's seat while Minseok sat on the back, Chanyeol struggled to put Luhan on the back seat and came forward to sit beside Baekhyun and the car started.

It took Luhan a few seconds to actually realize his alpha's presence. When he did, he cried out and jumped to Minseok's lap.

"I've missed you, I've missed you so much. My life is a mess without you. I was hurting so much when you were in pain." Luhan grabbed Minseok's shirt and tried to pull it.

Minseok's mind also cleared and he wrapped his hands around Luhan's waist. Luhan sniffed Minseok's neck and it drove him crazy, "uhhh Its hurting, I need you" Luhan tried to say between moans as he started grinding against Minseok's crotch.

"Uuhhh Its okay baby, I'm here now. I'll take care of you. Just wait a little bit more. Minseok replied.

" I can't wait, I need it, I need you know alpha, I can't.... plea...se" Luhan started unbuttoning Minseok's shirt, kissing him sloppily on his mouth, neck and chest.

"We can't baby, once we are home, I'll take good care of you" but Luhan was just not listening, grinding down harder and making it even hard for Minseok to stay still. He stilled Luhan on his hips and started kissing him thoroughly, one hand on his neck and the other hand holding Luhan down.

On the other side, Chanyeol was very much affected by Luhan's heat. His breathing was not normal and he couldn't help but put his hand on top of Baekhyun's hand on gear. Baekhyun was also worked up, trying to focus ahead as much as he could.

"Fuck!" Minseok cursed under his breath.

Luhan's XL size T-shirt slide down his shoulder and Minseok finally saw teeth marks. He ran his fingers over them and Luhan shivered. He tried to hide his face in Minseok's chest but the alpha steadied him and kissed the mark. Both of their heart filled with so much warmth and love, they kissed deeply and Minseok couldn't help but thrust up to Luhan this time.

Luhan cried out, his pant was dripping by now. Minseok's hand finally came to his butt cheeks and he squeeze them and grind his cock into Luhan's ass.

Unfortunately Luhan's head hit the car roof slightly but he didn't care as long as he was feeling better with his alpha now.

But Minseok laid him down on the back seat and climed over him, kissing him hungrily and rubbing them together.

An hour later, they reached home, by that time Luhan had come twice and Baekhyung had to stop the car once to ride out his orgasm and both Chanyeol and Minseok took out their omegas and rushed out of the car to their rooms.


	15. Fifteen

"Baekhyun, I can't take it anymore"

"What is it?"

"He is so cute"

"Yes, Jin is really cute. I'm sure he will take after Chanyeol. What do you think?"

"I think both of you are fine, I'll love him no matter who he takes after" 

"Ahh stop being so cheesy, are you feeling good now?"

"It's refreshing, I'm so happy that we came here, but I'm kind of sad that others couldn't come"

"This holiday is important for your pregnancy, we all will go together somewhere next time"

The sun shined brighter as Luhan and Baekhyun watched Chanyeol, Minseok and Jin play with each other on the beach far away from the water where it couldn't hurt the baby. Chanyeol was making a sand castle while Minseok was singing and laughing loudly with Jin.

Baekhyun finally stood up from the chair and went to them, picking Jin up from Minseok.

"I'm going inside now or he will have sunburn all over his back" Baekhyun said and then left with the child.

Minseok broke the sand castle playfully and Chanyeol ran after him. After about a minute of running here and there, Chanyeol finally came and sat on the chair beside Chanyeol. 

"Are you feeling good? I'm having a good time because of you" Chanyeol said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling good, thank you" Luhan replied and just then Minseok came from behind and wrapped his arms around Luhan and he jumped a little.

"Ahh I told you not to do this, you scared the shit out of me sometimes" Luhan complained but Minseok kissed his cheeks and neck from behind and Luhan relaxed again. He tugged Minseok to come forward and the older man came and laid beside Luhan wrapping his arms around his middle, he softly kissed Luhan's baby bump.

Luhan was seven months pregnant by now. The doctor suggested that they should take Luhan to a short trip so it was Chanyeol's idea to come to this beach and spend two days. 

Luhan tangled his right hand in Minseok's soft hair and put his other hand on the man's back, soothingly rubbing the skin.

"Hyung, I'm going inside too. I'll call you before lunch" Chanyeol said as he stood up.

"Yeah okay, let's eat something fresh and soothing for lunch, it's getting hotter" Minseok replied eyes half closed as he laid beside Luhan.

After Chanyeol left, Luhan spoke up.  
"Are you tired?"

"Nah! Just a little bit" Minseok replied.

"You get tired easily" Luhan mocked.

"Are you making fun of this ugly old grandpa? I know I'm old " Minseok replied jokingly.

But the expression on Luhan's face proved that he was not okay with it.

"What? You didn't like my joke? I think it's very funnly" Minseok tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm very upset with you Minseok" Luhan replied seriously.

"What did I do?" Minseok looked at Luhan, eyes searching for any signs.

Luhan took Minseok's hand to his mouth, kissing him delicately.

"The first time I saw you, four years ago, you were laying on the bed and I was umm.... I was blown by your beauty. I always has a thing for your eyes. But you call yourself ugly? " Luhan said softly.

"I remembered the time you came to see me and kissed me on the forehead, said nonsense things to me. Even then I thought you were so beautiful and my heart was pounding so much that I couldn't even move" Luhan continued.

"When was it?" Minseok cut in. Then he realized and said, "I thought you were sleeping, you listened to it?"

"Yeah I did, I was so greatful that I was awake, I came to know how beautiful your heart is. I'm so glad that you marked me and found me again." Minseok let a drop of tear slip.

"Don't feel sorry that you are old. If you were not old enough, we couldn't have met. Chanyeol found me and even though we mated mistakenly, it was worth it. I couldn't be happier than this. I don't care how old you are, I love you so much and that's all it matters" Luhan slightly truned his head and kissed Minseok. 

Minseok was crying by now , he couldn't stop his tears. Luhan always made him so happy but Minseok felt that he was not good enough for Luhan. 

"I love you too" 

"I love you more, I love you more than anything else in this world"

"I don't think I can say that. I think I can love someone a little bit more than you"

"Why are you teasing Minseok?"

"What I'm not teasing, I'm serious"

"Who is it? Chanyeol and Kai?"

"Wha.....t? Why them?" 

" because they are your brother"

"Ahh not them. I love you more than them. I love them too, but love you a little bit more."

"Then?"

"Pabo!" Minseok sat up but then leaned down to Luhan's belly, kissing it again and again. "I'll definitely love him or her a little more than you".

Luhan sighed as he relaxed again, being close to his father, the baby was so happy that Luhan could feel it.

" so happy, likes you a lot" Luhan said smiling.

"Hmm just like his papa" they kissed again and again until Chanyeol came and dragged them inside to have lunch.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished it, hope you liked it. Leave a comment below if you want me something to write for you. any character, any ship. I won't mind.


End file.
